Rilleco
=Story= Deep Space Recon Domes "The Deep Space Recon Domes make their assault on Rilleco..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/05/deep-space-recon-domes.html GlyaxiaEncounter.jpg DeepSpaceReconDomes.jpg DeepSpaceReconDomes2.jpg DSROrder.jpg The General "The not so mysterious leader of the DSR Dome Forces surfaces... and it's General Phanost! With new powers gained on his long journey through the Glyos System, The General has his eyes fixed on Planet Rilleco...."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/05/general.html GeneralPhanostARMED.jpg GeneralPhanostARMY.jpg Rilleco Chaos "Agent Nemica suddenly finds himself surrounded by the very prey he had been tracking! Now a target of Rilleco Chaos and his twisted clones, the odds seem stacked against even a chance of survival. Nemica's Glyaxian training however, does prove to be effective in mounting a counterattack..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/08/replication.html RillecoVSScarSurrounded.jpg RillecoVSScarAssault.jpg RillecoVSScarDefend.jpg RillecoVSScarKick.jpg RillecoVSScarJumpALT.jpg RillecoVSScarCLOSE3.jpg RillecoChaosClones1.jpg Soul of the Traveler The film opens with a flashback to the ending of "The Cliffs of Granthan," with Pheyden uplifting Argen to sentience and taking the Buildman away to serve a new higher purpose. Some time later, near the cliff where that pivotal scene occurred, the Granthan division of the Rig Corps is camped for the night. Commander Reyus informs rig operator Gearius that Glyaxia Command has issued them new orders: the two of them are to take one of the Rigs and investigate a set of coordinates, with the rest of the Corps arriving to meet them afterwards. After operator Klace is instructed to await their message, Reyus and Gearius set out, both noticing strange energy levels that Reyus finds somehow familiar, and they take the Rig down to the bottom of the cliff. As they land near a cave entrance, their way in is blocked by the sudden arrival of a Gobon. Reyus orders the Gobon to stand aside, but it instead powers up its weapons, forcing Gearius to destroy it with the Rig's weapons. They proceed inside, where they encounter the Gatekeepers in front of a Dimension Gate. Reyus confronts the Gatekeepers and states that Glyaxia Command has ordered them to cease their attempts to open the gate; this alarms Gearius, who had not been told what the Rig Corps' true objective was. Gatekeeper Viyer refuses to obey orders, claiming that opening the gate is vital to saving the Glyos System. Having created the Armodocs to serve as guardians against the Villser, he plans to use the gate to summon a Villser so that the Armodocs can see the visage of their enemy. The gate opens, but instead of a Villser, Scar Pheyden appears in front of them. Because of this unexpected occurance, the Armodocs identify Travelers as the enemy and turn against their creators, capturing Reyus and two Gatekeepers. The remaining Gatekeepers warp away while Scar Pheyden defends Gearius by destroying Armodocs, eventually unleashing a massive burst of energy that leaves him drained and turns him green. All hope seems lost when more Armodocs appear, but Viyer returns and holds them off long enough for Gearius and Scar Pheyden to escape through the Dimension Gate. Once through, Scar Pheyden seals the gate by destroying the other entrance. Gearius mourns the loss of his commander, his unit, and his now-rusted and broken Rig. A group of black and white Travelers appears in front of them, led by a Traveler who identifies Scar Pheyden as his operative Agent Nemica. Gearius and the lead Traveler then recognize each other; the mysterious black-clad individual is actually Klace. Klace explains that when Gearius and Nemica went through the gate, they traveled through both time and space, arriving in the future on planet Rilleco. After they left, the Rig Corps was attacked and almost completely by Armodocs in what is now known as the Massacre on Granthan; Klace was among the few that survived thanks to their Rigs. The Travelers finally leave Rilleco and head for the Edgeliner Balena to meet with Glyaxia Command. Moments after they leave, three Delphi arrive on Rilleco, noting that they have ensured the cycle's continuation and hoping for forgiveness for what they have done... The Gendrone Chronicles "We are super psyched to unveil our new joint project - The Gendrone Chronicles! This all new online comic tells the tale of Buildman Argen and what he's been up to since deciding to stay on Rilleco."http://glyos.com/comics/gendrone Search for Solace ]]"Argen's connection to the Planet Rilleco runs very deep, and quite often he finds himself returning to the dark and mountainous world in search of solace. Watching the indigenous lifeforms simply cycle through their patterns brings Argen a great sense of peace in an otherwise trying time."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/01/grip-strider.html Argen's Field Guide: Rilleco Grip Strider "Exists in the shadows and caves of Rilleco. Can store energy gathered from lightning storms. Uses a unique bio laser for breaking through rock while searching for various prey." The Lost Children of the Delphi With Glyaxia Command pushed to its limits and on the defensive, the combined Armorvor Armies swiftly establish outposts across the worlds of Volkria, Sonesidar, Reydurra and Rilleco, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. The Lost Children of the Delphi now stand on the edge of reclaiming what they believe is their collective birthright ... the entirety of the Glyos System."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/glyarmor-engage_15.html =References= Category:Planet